Mischief
DREAMINGWOLF1 HAS LEFT THE WIKI, BUT THIS CHARACTER IS STILL IMPORTANT TO HER!!! DON'T TOUCH!! |-|MFP= Owned my me. Don't touch her. MISCHIEF AND HER CODING BELONGS TO ME AND ME ONLY! PLEASE DON'T EDIT HER PAGE UNLESS IT IS CATEGORIES! THANKS! Mischief is my second dragonsona. If Dreaming represents my nice, friendly side, this dragon represents... '' ''well, my bad side. GOSH I NEED TO WORK ON HER hnngdgdsg I'm revamping her soon! Be patient. Please don't request to be in relationships until her revamp is done. =Description= Mischief is as slender as a twig, but she is sturdy and well-muscled, which is surprising coming from a dragon her size. Mischief has cobalt-blue outer scales, ice blue underscales, a black underbelly, wings and frills, and a dashingly charming smile. Her horns curve up over her head, and they are a blackish-blue shade. For clothing, Mischief prefers T-shirts in the summer and sweatshirts any other time. Blacks, blues and purples are her thing. She usually wears green jeans. Mischief does not really like to wear jewelry, even though she does like shiny, glittery objects. She wears black eyeliner, which looks stunning around her olive-green eyes. Personality Mischief is not a bad dragon, but she’s not what you would call ‘overly friendly’ either. She’s sort of in-between, like the point between night and day. She doesn’t have many friends, mostly because of her shifty personality… one minute she will be saying one thing, and another time she will have a change of heart. Being a TrickWing, she has certain instincts that make her more… mischievous than other dragons, but she strives not to do harm to anyone. April Fool’s Day is her favorite holiday, mostly because she has an excuse to play pranks on other dragons. History Mischief remembers almost about her childhood. Abandoned at a young age by her parents, she was taken into an orphanage in Possibility. When she was old enough to live on her own (which was the age of twelve) she became a gardener for an elderly MudWing and earned enough money to buy a small hut near the edge of the town. Mischief tries not to remember her history, because it makes her feel alone and empty. Relationships (sonas only!) (feel free to request, but don't expect her to be loyal to your sonas (:< ) |-|Canon= Owned my me. Don't touch her. Description Mischief is a small and lithe but equally well-muscled female TrickWing. Her main scales are a dark cobalt, her underscales are an ice blue, and her underbelly is black. Her eyes are two pools of green, and they sparkle with- well, mischief. Her horns and spines are a blackish-blue shade, and her wing membranes are black with ice swirls. Her legs are lean and lanky, and she has a narrow body like a RainWing. She is always smiling or smirking with some internal mischievous pleasure. Her horns curve slightly upwards, inherited from her mother and brother, and are glossy like a sheen of ice has been laid over them. Her black-ice frills are always flared up around her ears. Personality Mischief is quiet most of the time. She doesn't like to get caught up in arguments, but she loves conflict. She laughs and grins a lot, mostly at her own jokes that other dragons don't even get. She is pretty untrustworthy because she finds her peace constantly shifting sides. When she's being outspoken, she's either being sarcastic or trying to get a word in. While she does have a sharp sense of humor, she wouldn't be described as funny. Everything that she says is well-thought out, or at least it sounds that way. Because she is somewhat of a nervous dragon, she takes whatever side comes to her benefit... whether it be her family, or her enemies. History Mischief is the daughter of the TrickWing Queen Nal. From the time she was a young dragonet, Nal taught her to be... well, a terrible dragon. After losing her first dragonet, Loki, Nal decided that she would keep an extra close eye on her daughter... even thought Mischief was constantly escaping her mother's watchful eye. As soon as she discovered her powers, Mischief was using her hallucinogenic venom on everyone... the guards of the palace, the random TrickWing walking by... even her mother. Most dragons were angry at Nal because she couldn't keep her daughter under control, but the TrickWing queen was proud of her mischievous little daughter. She never told Mischief what ''really ''had happened to her brother, but she did warn her daughter never to associate with the other tribes, especially NightWings. WIP |-|Gallery= Artists Special thanks to Pantherheart and RandomWeirdoDragon Special thanks to anyone who contributed art! Mischief.png|By me!!|link=User: DreamingWolf1 Mischief And Dreaming By Pants.png|Sketch of Mischief and Dreaming by Pantherheart!! Tysm! Mischievious child.jpg|sketch by me 310F94D6-E404-4BFD-9E10-D6142A80A047.png|By RWD!! Tysm! Screenshot 2018-07-16-18-21-21.png|Mischief by Pinktiger! She's so cute, thank you! MischiefDreamss.JPG|Mischief by me <: Michief.trickwing.jpg|by concinnity! SHE IS AMAZING OMG ThingyMadoodle.jpeg|Mischief by Ahill <3 tysm! Mischieffing Mischief.JPG|Mischief by yours truly lol Mischief111.jpg|By Raybean! Ty! Mischief1000.jpg|By Jarkie!!!! AAA IT'S AMAZING!??! MischiefFR.png|Mischief in FR |-|Trivia for MFP= 1. Was inspired by Marvel's Loki, but her personality was shaped by me. 2. Strongly dislikes Thor, Thanos and loud music 3. Loves cats, but hates dogs. 4. wip wip Loki WIP Category:Females Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Dragonsonas Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (DreamingWolf1) Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Content (DreamingWolf1)